Voluntary hotel chain
Presentation and role a. Presentation The role of voluntary hotel chains, also known as "referral chains", is to enhance the marketing and sales campaigns of hotels members. A voluntary chain federates independent hotels which have common quality criteria. There are 37 voluntary hotel chains in France among which HOTELS & PREFERENCE and Châteaux & Hôtels de Collection.Magazine L'Industrie Hôtelière, avril 2009-n°625. page 42 Both are predominantly present in this country. b. Role A voluntary hotel chain selects independent hotels according to its market position. It offers them a grateful clientele who acknowledge the chain’s quality guarantees. Thanks to it brand awareness, a voluntary hotel chain promotes its hotel members and increases their sales and visibility. The most important chains have a call center, a directory and a website –that gathers all the hotel members- within an online booking engine. Independent hotels selective entry a. Voluntary hotel chain’s market position The hotels range of a voluntary chain has to be coherent. A chain decides if hotels can be affiliate according to its market position, clientele and branding. b. Selection criteria Hotel category, geographical localization, number of rooms, interior design… Selective entry criteria vary from a voluntary hotel chain to another. For instance, a business hotel chain favours seminar hotels, a luxury hotel chain favours 4- and 5-star hotels and a leisure hotel chain favours facilities. In addition to secure criteria, independent hotels wanting to become members of a voluntary chain have to be aware of its values and philosophy. They also have obligations such as paying entry fees and annual dues. Independent hotels’ sales campaigns by a voluntary chain a. Brand signs'' We know whether the hotel belongs to a hotel chain thanks to the brand sign. '''b. Directory Each year, a hotel chain publishes its own directory which gathers all the information related to their hotel members. c. Websites More informative than a directory, a chain’s website is useful to potential customers to get details about hotels’ services and to see more pictures. The largest hotel chains offer an online reservation solution for Internet users who benefit from packages and preferential rates with the chain’s guarantees. d. Sales calls The largest voluntary hotel chains have their own sales calls. Commercial Counsellors and Booking Officers know each hotel member very well. They are expert in helping clients find the most suitable hotel for their stay. e. Commercial, marketing and communication know-how Thanks to their knowledge of the international market, the largest hotel chains’ commercials are all able to suggest hotel business plans to hoteliers and help them adapt their commercial policy to the market’s evolution. They organize events and professional meetings to put in relation hoteliers with key accounts, travel agents and business and leisure clienteles. Marketing and Communication Departments improve hotel members’ branding promotion Thanks to its brand awareness, a voluntary hotel chain represents a certified quality for clients. It benefits from a huge network of journalists, partners, travel agents and large clients portfolios. A voluntary hotel chain gets a positive impact on its hotel members’ sales and References Category:Hotel chains